


Sharp Dressed Man

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Ever wonder how Daniel became such a sharp dressed man?





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in Redemption #10 from Ashton Press.

SHARP DRESSED MAN by Storyhaus

 

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em,don't wanna be sued

AN: I've read several fics where Sam and Janet conspire to give Daniel a make over,I put forth  
another consideration...

 

SHARP DRESSED MAN

Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes,the translation was slow in coming.

"DanielJackson."

"Oh,hey Teal'c." He slid his glasses back on.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course." Daniel gave his full attention to the man.

"I have been informed that for MajorWilkins wedding I will be required to wear a suit."

"Uh,yeah,it's customary to dress up for the occasion."

"I am unfamiliar with this...suit."

"Well...you've seen Jack and Sam in dress uniform right?"

"Indeed."

"It's sort of like that. Your jacket and slacks match in a suit. You also need a shirt and tie."

"Where would I find such a thing?"

"Well,a clothing store...which you have no idea about do you? Tell you what,I'm getting nowhere  
fast,let's go buy you a suit." 

Teal'c nodded his gratitude and they went to the locker room so Daniel could change.

 

"Okay,here we are." Daniel said as they pulled up.

"Garducci Brothers." Teal'c read the sign.

"Sam and Janet say it's the best mens store in town." Daniel rolled his eyes,undid his seatbelt  
and exited the car.

Teal'c followed silently.

 

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Uh,yeah,my friend here needs a suit."

"Very good sir," The tailor turned to Teal'c,"I will take your measurements now."

"Measurements?" Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah,he needs to measure you so the suit will fit properly." Daniel patted his arm.

Teal'c,though dubious,permitted the man to 'measure' him.

"What color,style and fabric would you like your suit in sir?"

"Uh,why don't you show us what you have?" Daniel suggested.

"Very good,please follow me."

The tailor led them to a long rack of suits.

"I believe this black suit is suitable for my purposes." Teal'c looked at one.

"Um,Teal'c,usually black isn't worn at a wedding."

"Excuse me,that isn't exactly true nowadays. Many men have purchased black suits with a lighter  
colored shirt and tie for complimentary color."

"Oh." Daniel frowned and looked at Teal'c. "If it's the one you want then get it." He shrugged.

"I believe I shall." 

The tailor wrote down the style number.

"I will need a shirt and tie as well."

"Right this way sir."

They followed the tailor to a display of both and Teal'c picked out what he liked from them.

"And for you sir?" The tailor turned to Daniel.

"Oh,I'm not getting--"

"Do you have a suit DanielJackson?"

"I have a jacket and pants."

"Did you not say a suit matched?"

"Well...yeah...but--"

"Do your jacket and pants match DanielJackson?"

"Well...no..."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

"Okay,"Daniel sighed knowing he couldn't win,"I need a suit too."

The tailor quickly measured him then led him to a rack where his size was available.

Daniel looked over them feeling hopelessly lost.

"May I suggest this one sir," the tailor pulled a navy blue one out," with a lighter shirt and burgundy  
tie."

Daniel nodded and the man gathered the items and led Daniel to a changing room.

 

Teal'c waited patiently for Daniel to come out and nodded when he did.

"I'm not used to ties." Daniel complained exiting and checking the mirror.

"I have heard on the radio that...every girl is crazy about a sharp dressed man."

Daniel's mouth fell open.

"Excellent. May I assume you will be purchasing this suit sir?" The tailor rejoined them.

"How can I not?" Daniel murmured then changed again.

"I'll have these cleaned and pressed for you sir."

"Thanks."

"Should we not procure footwear as well?"

"Yeah,you probably don't have anything other than boots do you?"

"I do not."

"Next stop,shoe store."

Daniel placed his newly purchased and cleaned suit on the back seat of his car then they  
went to the shoe store a few doors down.

Each man selected a pair of dress shoes and Teal'c bought socks at Daniel's urging.

"When your suit is ready I"ll bring you back to pick it up."

"Thank you for your assistance with this matter."

"I'm hungry,you want to grab something to eat?"

"I would like that very much."

They went to a near-by diner and ate then Daniel took Teal'c back to the mountain and went  
home,putting his suit in the closet forgetting about it.

 

"Yo,T,you ready?"

Teal'c opened the door and nodded.

"Lookin' stylish T-man." Jack clapped his shoulder.

"You look great Teal'c." Sam agreed joining them.

"Thank you MajorCarter."

"Hey guys,Teal'c you look like a million bucks." Janet smiled.

"Let's go." Jack motioned.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked.

"He said he'd meet us there." Jack answered.

Janet and Sam exchanged a look,both inwardly cringed at how Daniel would be dressed.

He was so handsome but never dressed for those looks!

 

Jack drove them all to the church and they found seats. 

The older man checked his watch several times and looked back at the doors,finally he  
spotted Daniel and motioned him over.

Daniel nodded and joined his friends sitting next to Jack.

"Looking good Dannyboy." He whispered.

"Thanks."

Jack smirked upon seeing Janet and Sam sneak looks at the younger man.

Oh yeah,you got their attention Daniel with this navy suit,sky blue shirt and burgundy tie.

 

The ceremony was over and Jack hurried Sam and Janet out before they could corner Daniel.

Teal'c rode with their youngest teammate to the reception.

"You wear that suit well DanielJackson."

"Thanks,same to you." Daniel smiled.

 

Daniel was sipping a glass of champagne when Sam closed in on one side,Janet the other.

"Where have you been hiding that suit?!?" Janet demanded.

"I just bought it last month."

"You actually went shopping?!?" Sam gaped.

"Teal'c needed a suit so..." Daniel shrigged.

"So you bought one too." Janet grinned.

 

"Poor Daniel." Jack chuckled.

"Indeed."

"So how'd you do it T?"

"O'Neill?"

"They harped on the poor guy for two years,nothing,nada...then you two go out and he  
buys a suit."

"At certain times one must take matters into ones own hands. I tired of hearing them plot  
to take DanielJackson shopping...to no avail."

"You did good T." Jack smiled at their youngest member being fawned over by their closest women  
friends. "Real good." He toasted their sneaky alien friend.

Indeed,Teal'c thought with a smile as he looked upon Daniel in his new suit. 

 

THE END


End file.
